Gravity Falls: Wrath of The Hunter
by TrustyMcCoolGuy
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls. Little do they know, something terrible lurks in the woods so close to their home. While investigating, Dipper finds out that this creature wants something from him, and will do anything to get it...
1. Welcome Back

It had been ages since Dipper and Mabel pines had seen any residents of Gravity Falls. They had seen Grunkle Stan at Christmas and that was it. When asked why Ford wasn't there, he simply said he was away. Dipper thought this to himself while approaching the water tower with the words "Gravity Falls" plastered onto it. The bus had been moving at tortoise pace for most of the journey but now it finally sped up. Dipper tried to wriggle out of the grasp of the elusive sleeping Mabel but he couldn't, and eventually gave up. Mabel had fallen asleep on his arm around 3 hours ago and hadn't moved, and at this point his arm was getting really numb.

"Mabes! Wake up!" He said at last.

"*yaaawn* What's going on Dippy?" Mabel sleepily responded.

Dipper, smiling at the fact that he could move his arm again, answered," We're almost here Mabel! We're gonna see everyone!"

"Yeah right. You're just excited to see Wendy! Beep Boop!" Mabel booped his nose.

"Very true. But not like that! I want to give her back her hat!" Dipper semi-shouted.

"Heh! Sure brobro."

The bus pulled up at a stop, spluttering to a halt. Dipper and Mabel were practically at the doors by the time they opened. They jumped out of the bus and tumbled to the floor, Mabel emerging standing on top of Dipper. "Woohoo! Alpha twin!" She whooped, dancing around. Grunkle Stan came out of the shack. "Aha! Kids! I thought I recognised all that noise!" Mabel ran over and gave him a big hug, "Grunkle Stan!" He chuckled at the memories of last summer, and he was ready for another one. Dipper stood up, dusting off the hat and rubbing his elbow. "Hey Dipper! Come over here and give your ol' Grunkle Stan a hug!" Dipper laughed and dashed over to his great uncle to hug him. " Come inside the hac- Shack!"

"Still haven't fixed that sign, huh?" Dipper pondered.

Inside everyone was waiting: Soos, Wendy, Melody and a little pig in the corner. "Waddles! It's so good to see you!" Mabel yelled. The pig was fast asleep. "I missed you so much!" The pig oinked and rolled over. "Hey little dudes!" Soos said, running over. "Hey guys what's up?" Wendy asked, winking. Dipper waved at her and they traded hats. Melody grinned and waved at them. Mabel waved back to her. She picked up her bags and marched them up to her room. A few hours later, after everyone had gone, Dipper and Mabel sat on their respective beds, which looked like they'd been touched once since last year: To make them before the twins got there.

"So, Mabel." Dipper asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, Dippingsauce?" She turned to face him.

"I was ah- gonna go into the forest if you wanna come?"

"I dunno, Dippy, it's quite late. You can go if you want though!"

"I will."

"Be careful, Dipper!"

Dipper looked around Mabel and smiled, and stepped out of the door.


	2. A Close Encounter

Dipper glanced around the clearing surrounding the Mystery S'Hack. He decided to take a deep breath before walking into the forest. He walked around the woods for a while until he decided it was late enough and was heading back. As he did so, a branch near him snapped, and after checking, he deduced that a deer had stepped on the branch. Nevertheless, it still freaked him out, so he hurried back to the shack, but then a snarl behind him made him decide that a deer hadn't broken the branch.

The thing hadn't seen him yet, so he took the opportunity, to leap behind a tree. Some insect chirped quietly but the monster leapt on it like it was the loudest thing ever. A small glint appeared on the other side of the tiny clearing and the monster saw it like a sun ray and pounced. Dipper wanted to study it, so he took out the camera he brought. He took a picture. MISTAKE NUMBER 1. Unfortunately for Dip, the flash was on and the light instantly made the thing spin around. He screamed in his puberty voice . MISTAKE NUMBER 2. The monster had definitely heard him now, and smashed into the tree. He ran away panting. MISTAKE NUMBER 3. He already had a sweating problem, and sprinting wouldn't help. He now stunk as well, and obviously the monster's senses were all way sharper than possible. Dipper threw a rock over to the other side of the treeless patch. MISTAKE NUMBER 4. The thing traced from where the rock landed to the altitude, and trajectory back to where the rock was thrown. Dipper ran. One of his shoes fell off. MISTAKE NUMBER 5. The creature trace- " CAN YOU STOP POINTING OUT ALL MY MISTAKES!" Dipper screamed. MISTAKE NUMBER 6. The scream was so loud that anything could have heard him from a mile away.

The monster slammed through the forest, knocking down however many trees it had to. It picked up a branch between its teeth and spat it at Dipper. It hit him in the back and sent him sprawling to the floor. He was in so much agony, he looked at the cuts all over him and slammed his head back. It came and sat directly over him. "What are you?!" Dipper choked. He was bleeding all down his chest. "i aM tHE HUnTeR…" It growled to him, just before getting slapped in the face with a branch, not hurting but stunning it. He just ran.

Mabel looked out the window. She sighed. Dipper had been gone for hours and she was getting worried. All of a sudden, she noticed trees. Tree after tree after tree toppling in a line towards the shack. She was now terrified, Dipper was in a forest with a tree toppling thing. She saw her brother sprint out of the woods but couldn't see his facial expression but was still running downstairs at this point.

Dipper burst through the door and stared out of the window. "Hey Dipper." Mabel chirpily said. He turned around and Mabel's jaw dropped to the floor. "DIPPER! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" She yelled.

"No no, Mabel shh-" At this Grunkle Stan burst into room. "Dipper- WHAT?!" Mabel tried to reassure her brother. " I'll block the door." She moved a small table in front of the door. "There." She smiled to Dipper.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? A TABLE WON'T STOP THAT THING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He sprinted to the window.

"Look! Mabel! The eyes!" He pointed out the window

She looked and couldn't deny what she saw. "Yep. Those are eyes."

"Wait. Why is it not coming out into the clearing?" He questioned.

All of a sudden, the eyes disappeared and the thud of the monster's footsteps slowly faded back into the forest.

Dipper smiled. "Haha! It's going! We're saved Mabel!" He hugged his sister. All of a sudden he turned pale. Very pale.

"Dip? Dipper?" Mabel waved at him. He did a vague gesture to his chest. She looked at the blood all down the front of his chest and gasped at it for the second time. Then, with all colour draining from his face, he collapsed, unconscious.

"DIPPER!" Mabel and Grunkle Stan yelled at the same time.


	3. Dipper Does Research

Dipper had at least 15 bandages wrapped around him: 5 on his chest, 1 on his arm, 1 on his leg, 3 on his head and 5 on his back. He soon realised Mabel was not going to let him get out of bed. She brought him his toothbrush, took his hat off and gave him his pyjamas. He put those on though. He wanted to move about so he moaned to Mabel for the about the 7th time when she finally snapped.

"Look Dipper! I'm trying to help and keep you safe when you've been hurt and you keep moaning at me about it!"

She instantly put her hand over her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Dipper stared at her for a while but eventually pushed his head into the pillow.

"I'm sorry Mabel." He said, genuinely apologising.

"It's ok. I'm just trying to help." She replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"At least you decided not to come."

She looked at him as if to say "what are you talking about?"

"I went out there to look around, if you'd come too, you might have been hurt." He said.

"Dipper! I care more about you than me!"

"Same, but the other way around."

"Oh, Dip… let's go to bed now."

She hugged him and went over to her bed and shot her grappling hook at the light. A shattering noise erupted from the light.

"What was that?! Is Dipper ok?" Grunkle Stan yelled from downstairs.

"I'm fine." He replied. But he wasn't.

TIME SKIP

Dipper had been laying there for hours, days it felt like to him. His mind kept flickering back to the events of the first day of the 2nd summer in the Falls. He had almost died. Once he knew Mabel was sleeping, he sat up. A jolting pain shot through his chest and leg as he did so, proving he was meant to stay lying down.

He limped to the other end of the room and picked up box of matches and a candle. Once next to his bedside table again, which took at least 5 mins to do because of his pain, he lit the match and then the candle and placed it on the table.

He pulled out journal 4, the one he was writing, and also a pen. He wrote "The Hunter" in his book. He stuck in the pictures he had taken too. He wrote about the monster's senses being so sharp, its appearance and deep, gravelly voice. The sharp teeth, the green slime, the purple spikes, the huge tail and strange, scaly, skin.

After writing for about 20 minutes, he realised how little info he had. He needed info on how big it was, abilities and weaknesses. There was an odd feeling in his stomach as to what the weakness was, but he wasn't exactly sure. He picked up the candle and marched (well, trudged) down the stairs and went to the window.

Sure enough, the Hunter was prowling around the house, its red eyes glinting, its huge tail swinging and its purple spikes looking sharper than ever. It still made Dipper's stomach flip, knowing that this thing almost killed him. He decided to test the weakness. He flicked on the porch lights, bathing the monster in a golden light.

It let out an enormous scream and lumbered back into the woods. Dipper was right! Light was the Hunter's weakness. After the lights went off, he slunk back to the table, pulled up a chair, and started writing in the journal when an *ahem ahem* from behind made him jump out of his chair and spin around.

Stood behind him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with an annoyed expression, was Mabel. Dipper didn't know what to do so an awkward silence seeped into the room. Mabel broke the silence. Thank God, Dipper said in his mind.

"So. Whacha doing?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, getting some warm milk, I can't sleep." He blatantly lied.

"Right. I know what you were doing!" She glared at him.

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" He continued his lie to the point of guilt.

"You were trying to find the monster! I can see the journal there!"

"Um, um I-"

"I TRIED TO HELP YOU DIPPER!" She shouted.

"Mabel, shh!"

"THAT THING ALMOST KILLED YOU, AND YOU'RE LOOKING FOR IT!?"

"Quiet down, Grunkle Stan cou-"

"WELL, CONTINUE YOUR STUPID SEARCH BUT IF YOU GET HURT DON'T COME TO ME!"

"MABEL, SHUT UP!"

She spun on her heel, and stormed up the stairs, crying quietly to herself. She felt so guilty. " IF YOU GET HURT DON'T COME TO ME!" Did she really say that? The most horrible thing she'd ever said, and it was to her brother. She lay on her bed, emptying her tears. If humans are 70% water, she was around 30% water now. She wanted to go down and hug Dipper and apologise. She couldn't though.

Dipper sat there in shock. Did she mean that? He slammed the journal shut and limped upstairs and laid in bed. Assuming Mabel was sleeping, he whispered,

"Goodnight Mabel."

After a few minutes, as he was dozing off he heard Mabel say,

"Goodnight Brobro."

And with that, they both drifted off to sleep neither saying a word, the tension in the room slowly thinned, silence making its way through the room.


	4. Lockdown

Dipper let out a huge yawn, blinking rapidly, removing the dust in his eyes. He knew that this was going to be awkward.

"So, Mabel, I just-" Dipper started.

He looked over at her bed, to see no-one there. Mabel was usually up half an hour after him. He jumped out of bed only to fall over in excruciating pain. "Aah, Mabel!" He called out. Mabel came into the room and picked up a book, but then turned around and saw Dipper on the floor. "Get up." She walked over to him and pulled him up, and they both went downstairs.

"She's still really upset." Dipper thought to himself.

Mabel and Dipper sat down at the table, looking away from each other the whole time. "Grunkle Stan! Where's breakfast?" Dipper asked.

"Oh! We're going to the diner!"

"Hmmm... why?"

"Family bonding, of course!"

"Ok, how much money will you make on this 'bonding' trip?"

"Hopefully lots!"

"Right."

"Oh we're taking Soos too."

"Hey little dudes!" Soos said, opening the door.

After an awkward journey in the back of the car, Dipper and Mabel both staring out of the windows. Dipper looked at all of the buildings scattered throughout the town. Dipper turned his head to see a quietly sobbing Mabel. She noticed him looking and instantly turned her head back to the window, hoping that he didn't hear her.

Soos looked at her in the mirror, and turned around towards her. "You ok, little dude?"

She nodded, but he knew she wasn't. He gave a small sigh and looked around.

Dipper put his hand down on the middle seat, and soon after Mabel put her hand on his. He smiled at her, and she weakly smiled back at him.

"Mabel, I wanted to sa-" He started to whisper but she cut him off.

"It's ok." She said and looked away again.

Dipper felt a fresh pang of guilt punch him in the stomach, hard.

"Right kids, we're here!" Stan called out to the back.

"Woo!" Everyone cheered, including Soos.

Dipper noticed that Mabel's "woo!" was extremely half hearted. Inside, Soos asked Lazy Susan to get: "Mr. Pines will have a pancake with syrup in the shape of a dollar, Dipper over there will have 3 pancakes, I'll have the rest of your pancakes and Mabel?"

"I'm not hungry, Soos." She said, looking down. "I feel ill."

Dipper felt that fresh punch in the gut again. Lazy Susan went back behind the counter.

Grunkle Stan kept looking over at Dipper, worrying he might faint again. " Hey kid, you ok? You seem glum." He said to Mabel, trying to distract himself.

"Nothing, Grunkle Stan, I just-" As she was about to tell him about what she saw Dipper doing last night, Old Man Mcgucket leapt out of his seat.

"It's here! The hunter is here! Get under yer tables!" He whooped.

All the lights in the diner went off and everyone got up, blinded in the dark. Dipper and Mabel slid under the table looking at each other.

"Mabel, I'm really sorry for yesterday, I took your kindness for grante-" Dipper said, feeling guilty.

"Shut up Dip, I'm not angry, I'm sorry too."

"Anyway," he said. "IT'S THAT THING THAT TRIED TO KILL ME YESTERDAY!"

He started hyperventilating madly. Mabel tried to calm him down. "Dippy, it's ok!" He lay on his side, choking on his own coughs. "WheRE aRe yOU DippeR PinES?" He heard a deep gravelly voice. The Hunter! It was here for him after all. DIpper's hypersweatilating started getting more sweaty. Mabel covered her mouth. It **was** here for him! The lights flickered on for a short second, everyone was fine and standing but staring agape at the Pines table. Mabel slid back onto the seat and jumped. Sat there in a perched spiderman pose was the monster. Staring at her, it sniffed the air. "YOu AreN'T DIPper PiNEs! BriNg ME THe PinEs!" It roared in her face.

It then saw an injured Dipper start crawling out from under the table, and pounced. " I FOund YoU!" It picked him up in its jaws. He screamed, "HELP ME!" Soos shouted, "Dude!" Lazy Susan ran out with a bottle of syrup, squeezing it onto the floor. "Get out of my diner!" While it was stomping away, it slipped on the syrup and crashed through the wall, sending Dipper spiralling into Mabel, who was chasing the monster.

Mabel scrambled to pull out her phone, and tried to call the police. Dipper snatched it from her and turned on the torch. The Hunter spun around and charged back towards the diner. Dipper shone the torch in the beast's eyes. "RAAAAAARGH!" It let out the most disgustingly ear piercing shriek ever and ran away. Dipper stood there with a smirk on his face and jumped up in the air. "Woo I did it!" He made a mistake, as when he landed, the bandages rubbed on the cuts causing Dipper to fall over in pain.

He fell to the floor, and even though in severe pain, he managed to laugh. Thankfully, that encounter had gone far better than last time. Once home, he wrote in his journal about some more facts about the creature, happy and smiling that Mabel was better, and not upset at him anymore.

**Author time: Sorry I haven't written in so long, I couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter. I have great ideas for the future though! Thanks for understanding :)**


	5. Requesting Assistance

Dipper had been limping around the S'hack for around an hour, still reeling from his encounter at the diner. At around Two o'clock, there was a knock at the door. He pushed his seat away from the table and started to get up.

"Sit down Dipper, I got this." Wendy said. She opened the door, to see Pacifica standing there. Pacifica glared at Wendy. "Is Dipper there?" Wendy nodded. Pacifica tried to push past her but Wendy blocked her way.

"Woah woah, hold on bigshot. What do you want?" She asked, her eyebrows forming a slight frown. "Dipper's kinda out of service right now. He was kinda beaten up yesterday." Pacifica simply shrugged this off and started talking.

"I need his help. And I wanted to greet him formally." She said. "Not as friends or anything bu-" Wendy smirked and cut her off.

"What sort of help?" She said, a grin plastered across her face.

"Just assistance." She replied and barged past Wendy. Dipper looked up from the journal curiously and glanced over to see Pacifica Northwest approaching him. Shocked, he pulled out a chair for her to sit on but she simply grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"I need your help." She said, looking shameful.

"Hi to you too I guess." He said, trying to fake a smile, but also wincing in pain as she was gripping one of his arm bandages tightly.

"With all the hunter diner stuff on the news, I thought you might be an expert on the subject"

"Well, maybe but I wil-" He tried to speak.

"Good. It came into my room through the window last night and told me to bring you there at Three o'clock."

"NO! It wants you to take me there so it can kill me." He yelled.

"I thought you could help me trick it."

"I could but-" Again he was cut off.

"Look guys, I can come too for some extra protection." Wendy butt in.

"Wendy, don't you have to work?" Pacifica asked.

"Pffft, please. Since when have I ever followed Stan's orders?" She asked, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Good… point. Fine, you can come and help." Pacifica sighed.

Wendy looked at Dipper. "You think you're up for this dude?"

He was busy thinking about the monster. Its eyes. Those eyes. He snapped out of his confusion and said, "Yea, sure, I'm fine."

Wendy smiled and said, "To the golf cart!"

**TIME SKIP**

Dipper kept looking at Pacifica's clock. His sweat started racking up, and his heart rate increased. 2:57. 2:58. 2:59. Wendy waved her hand in front of his face. " Dude, you there?" He shook his head and said, "Yep I'm here and fine." She could tell he wasn't and looked over at Pacifica who raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Look man, it'll be fine." She smiled to reassure him but he looked back at the clock and gasped. 3:00. It rung in his head. 3:00, 3:00, 3:00. Almost as soon as the clock changed, every light in the house went door swung off the hinges, crashing to the floor.

"HEY! That door was a perfect shade of purple!" Pacifica shouted. Then, there were the eyes. Its eyes. Those eyes. The red. The piercing nature. The terror-inducing stare. "WEll DOnE, NoRthwESt. YoU broUGHT mE tHE boY." It glared at him and he started hypersweatilating once again.

"Yeah, but you forgot something." Pacifica said. The thing looked at her and grunted.

"He's my friend." She flicked on a torch that was in her hand. Dipper smiled warmly.

"RAAAARGH! YoU SaiD yOU hATeD HiM!" The Hunter said, crashing to the floor.

"The Northwests are natural-born liars." She smiled.

Wendy slammed an axe into its neck.

"Where did you get that?" Pacifica exclaimed.

"I always have one on me. Come on!" They sprinted out of the room before the thing could get up.

They sat under the kitchen counter. They heard it prowling down the stairs. "I'LL FIND YOU CHILDREN!" It shouted. Wendy looked over the counter to see an axe lodged in the side of a huge monster. It stalked into the kitchen. "I CaN sMEll yoU." It scowled.

"I aLwAYs CAn." Wendy gestured down the corridor and they all scrambled up and sprinted away.

It jumped around the island in the middle of the kitchen, to see nothing. It looked up and saw them running away and growled, loudly.

They got to the end of the corridor and saw it split into three directions. The creature slammed the floor and some rafters fell, splitting them all up. Dipper on the left, Wendy on the right and Pacifica in the centre. Wendy yelled, "Just split up!" They all ran in their respective directions, fast.

The Hunter sniffed the air before shouting, "FoLLow tHE pINeS!" and sprinted through the corridor after him.


	6. Hide

Dipper ran down the corridor, looking at each painting for half a second and grimacing at how bad they were.

All of a sudden, there was a loud stomp from somewhere behind him. While looking at one painting, he noticed a flash of green, purple and red. Glancing behind him, he saw the thing galloping after him, tarnishing the carpet and shaking the whole building.

He quickly picked up a vase from a small desk and threw it behind him. The creature jumped up and smashed it between its teeth. Unfortunately for the Hunter, when it landed, it drifted and had its tail smashed into the wall. It took a good ten seconds for it to be pulled out of the wall.

By that time, Dipper had run into the dining hall and leapt under a table. It swung around and lumbered into the hall, smelling the air. It seemed it could handle a small amount of light: like candlelight, which made it flinch but didn't hurt it.

He had no lights on him, so he had no surefire way to escape. He sat there, quivering in fear.

"I caN sMEll yOu PInEs." It growled. "YoU wILL nEvER eSCaPe, I wON't LeT yoU."

Dipper heard a table or two be crushed, and others get flung across the room.

"YOU WON'T LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" It roared.

**Meanwhile...**

Wendy sprinted through corridor after corridor, and eventually came across a staircase. She leapt over a staircase and stumbled up the stairs. There was a shriek in a room behind her, which sounded very girly.

She picked the room she thought it came from and burst through the door. Pacifica's mum sat there, looking around in terror.

"Pacifica, come out, it isn't the monster. Well I beg to differ but-" She was cut off by her daughter jumping out of the wardrobe and walked over to Wendy.

"So, how did you get it to leave?" She asked. Wendy looked at her in confusion. "It was outside this room, how did you get it to leave?" Pacifica repeated. Wendy blinked rapidly. "I thought it was following me!" Wendy responded. Pacifica and Wendy looked at each other in confusion. "Wait, if it's not following me or you, then who is it chasing?" Pacifica asked. "DIPPER!" They both yelled in unison.

"Honey, where are you going?" Pacifica's mum asked.

"Ugh. Places mum!" She yelled.

"Be careful honey!" Her mum shouted back.

**During that period of time…**

"pIneS, iF yOU thINk tHIs enDS wEll fOr yOu, yOU'Re grAVelY miStAKen."

Dipper saw the remaining two tables be destroyed and gulped. The Hunter stalked towards the last one.

"dIPPer PiNEs. PoOr DiPPeR piNeS. HiDe."

It ripped the table off of the floor to see nothing. It flicked its head around. Dipper had quickly climbed up an old pipe and jumped onto one of the chandeliers.

"HIDE!" It roared and smashed its head into the wall. Glancing up, it saw a sweaty, adolescent boy trying to make his way towards a vent. "HIDE!" It roared again.

"GEt DowN hERe PinEs!"

He sped up in his climb and slipped. Wendy and Pacifica burst into the room just as Dipper hit the floor. They both gasped. "DIP!" Wendy yelled. She tried to run over but got knocked away by the monster.

Pacifica tried to pull out her torch, but the Hunter batted her away like a fly to a swatter. Dipper saw the dim light fading away as he lost consciousness. Just as he was losing grip, he saw a face loom over him and say,

"hide."

and then he faded away.

Wendy tried to stop the creature from taking Dipper with all her might. She swung her other axe but her vision blurred. Pacifica tried to get up and stop the thing but her eyes seemed to stop working and she fell over.

Wendy and Pacifica watched in despair Hunter lumbered away, Dipper between its jaws. Almost as soon soon as it left, Wendy and Pacifica went back to normal and stood up.

"Dipper. It took Dipper." Wendy panted.

"He's really gone." Pacifica replied.

**1 hour later…**

Back at the S'hack, Mabel danced around, waiting for Dipper to get back from his "date" with Pacifica. Wendy and Pacifica burst into the S'hack panting.

"Hey guys! How was your date with Dippy, Paz?"

Pacifica walked over to Mabel and just burst into tears. Mabel patted her back, and looked at Wendy, confused.

"It took. Dipper. Hunter. Gone." Wendy barely said.

Mabel replied, "huh?"

"THE HUNTER TOOK DIPPER!" Wendy suddenly yelled.

Mabel looked at her in shock, before yelling,

"WHAT!?"

**Author time: Sorry if this wasn't a great chapter, I don't even know really :P**


End file.
